matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Contact Lost (Episode 8.3)
Transcript Tyndall: Warrior, I'm afraid that Commander Lock is still missing. I was there with him in Zion Command, but then the bomb went off, and he was lost in the confusion. I was very fortunate to be rescued... Our ships can't get near Zion now because of all the Sentinels, but the Commander could still be out there, somewhere. The command facility here in New Zion is still being put together, but Cap...er...Commander Roland seems to be doing a good job. He helped get my station configured, and as long as they don't have to cycle the power again for re-wiring, I should have a stable connection to your ship for the time being. Right now, I need you to rendezvous with Ghost. It looks like we may have even more trouble than just losing Zion and Commander Lock. Operator: Jeez, what more could go wrong? And Tyndall... Nobody has the heart to say it to her, but with thousands of Sentinels swarming in and around the old city for weeks now, there's just no way Lock or anyone else could still be alive in there. Ghost: The Machines aren't just resting on their laurels inside Zion; they've been hitting some of our hideouts in the city--too many. We had almost all of our data transferred out of the old Zion mainframe before they got to it, and the emergency evacuation procedure was supposed to wipe what was left, but it's starting to look like they got their claws on some sensitive material. I have to get back to getting everyone and everything we saved from the old city up and running in the new one, so I'm turning you over to Colt, here. He was Roland's first-mate, and now that Roland's been promoted to Commander in Lock's...absence, he's been tapped to help oversee operations here in the simulation. He's one of our most experienced operatives. Give him your full attention. Operator: We have to take orders from a pasty bald guy with tattoos now? Ghost: Yes, Colt knows what he's doing. Colt: Look, I don't have time to make a big speech. Follow the coordinates we're going to feed to your operator. If you move like I'm told you can, you might have a shot at keeping the Machines off of even more of our stuff. Colt: Sorry, but I can't hold your hand right now, {redpill_name}. I need you to take care of this. Ghost: I'd wish you luck, but it's in short supply. You've got what it takes to get through this, if anyone does. I'll see you later. Tyndall: I'm sending you the coordinates Colts mentioned now, {redpill_name}. We've lost contact with our people who were manning the server there. if it is the Machines, try to save what you can. Operator: I've got unidentified signals in there, and it looks like we're all out of the identified ones. I can't get through to our server that was in there, either. This isn't looking good. Agent Johns: Let us be...frank with one another, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. Your city has been destroyed--your data, captured. We have both the means and the information necessary to terminate you, along with the others. As you can see by now, it is merely a matter of time. You are not a fool, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. Naturally, you do not wish to die. And why should you? You know that you can avoid that unfortunate fate; you know the choice you have to make. Operator: Damn it! That's more data lost! Tyndall: I'm sorry to hear that, {redpill_name}, but we have other locations under attack as well. Operator: Looks like we've got some hostiles on-site again Operator: Exiles! When it rains, it pours...but I'll take them over an Agent at this point. Operator: There's hostile interference, but I think I just caught a wisp of a Zion data signature in there, {redpill_name}. You could be close to something. Operator: Yes! That's ours! Okay... Local network's offline, so it looks like you're gonna have to get that data back to Colt on foot. Tyndall: I'm glad to hear some good news, {redpill_name}. You should see Colt's position marked for you now. Operator: I've got Colt's signal in there, but I could have sworn I saw what looked like some Exile activity a moment ago. Watch out. Operator: So, we're done, right? Colt: Exiles, huh? You don't say. Well, I'm glad you salvaged something out of that, because if I'd gone back with nothing to show for it but a few dead fetish routines, Roland would've had my head on a platter. Beleive me, it's happened before. . Operator: Could just be me, but I think something's eating that guy. Colt: Hhmh... We went outside the main gate. We were responding to the emergency call when the mainframe got hit; feedback fried half of our systems instantly. The captain and I had to run from Sentinels as soon as we pulled ourselves out of the cockpit. Mauser, AK... They were on the main deck. I don't think they made it. They say it was the Cypherites who rammed the gate, and set off the bomb in Command. And the Machines killed Wright, and used her equipment or something to get the virus into our mainframe at the same time. Set us up nice and pretty for the squids. Tyndall: Both of those sites that were hit were used to store archived mission data, {redpill_name}. It isn't yet clear why either the Machines or the Merovingians would want that data in particular, and we have no other information to indicate that the two groups are coordinating their efforts, but the attacks do seem to be very precise. We still don't know what data the Machines might have captured from Zion's mainframe when they assaulted the city. There's so much we don't know right now... But we do know that we have to keep on fighting, {redpill_name}. We'll find some way through this. Completed NPCs (enemies) *Exiles? *Agent Johns (talk) *''Episode 8.3'' Category:Episode 8.3 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 8.3)